1. Field
The application generally to routing voice and data traffic using tunneling.
2. Background
Mobile communication devices are no longer limited to simply making and receiving voice calls. Users of such devices want to access audio, video, text, and or other content from any location. Dual mode devices exist which enable a mobile device to operate using more than one type of communication network. For example, a device may be configured to use 802.11 WLAN and a 3G network.
3G networks provide subscription based service, and use a licensed spectrum to provide wireless coverage to its subscribers. 802.11 WLANs, by contrast, operate using an unlicensed spectrum. It would be desirable to provide access to the services of 3G networks while allowing connection over a WLAN.